fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Chowder
Chowder is a young four-year old apprentice to a chef named Mung Daal, who owns a catering company serving the citizens of Marzipan City. He hopes to become a great chef, like Mung. In several episodes, there is a gag that Chowder is fully aware he is in a cartoon (commonly called "breaking the fourth wall"). However, this does not seem to bother him, except for the episode "Brain Grub". He often always runs away from Panini, because she's very obsessed with him being her boyfriend. Whenever he sees her he yells "I'm not your boyfriend!" at her. Chowder also tends to be a bit airheaded and often enjoys helping others, even though he usually winds up making the current situation worse. He is also known to be a little sassy at times. FusionFall War against Fuse Chowder was one of the few people to survive in the future. He was still at Birthday Bash. Cloffee Caper: Sometime during the war, Chowder (now 9 years of age) sends the hero to pick up a few things for Mung, since he is too scared because of all the Fusion in the area. He sends the hero to Cuppa Joe's for cloffe beans. When the hero arrives he/she is told that Ball-Peen Meanies stole them all. The hero sets out to recover the stolen bean. He/she defeats the Fusion and heads over to Mushookie shop for Mush puppies, but the same problem has acurred at Mushookie too. The hero goes to get the Mush puppies from the Pesky Ponies, afterward the hero heads over to Malph's for some smarshmallows to sweeten to cloffe. The store owner tells the hero Fusion Chowder stole all the smarshmallows. Chowder finally having the last straw sends the hero to defeat Fusion Chowder and stop him for stealing any more food in the Pokey Oaks area. After finding and entering the Fusion li ar the hero begins to search for Fusion Chowder, who is heavily guarded by Ball-Peen Meanies and Pesky Ponies. Trying to avoid the Fusion minion the hero gets (High Lvl players are not attacked by the Fusion minion unless you attack them, low Lvl players may have a harder time trying to avoid them) attacked by a few and defeats them. Finally, after a search the hero finds Fusion Chowder and all the missing items. The hero is attacked by Fusion Chowder, but in the end defeats him and creates a Chowder Nano. Hoilday Events Like Dracula and V.V. Argost, Chowder has appeared in the Knishmas and New Years Even t. He seems to know that FusionFall is a game, as he tells the player "Help! I think I'm trapped in a video game!". This is probably due to the fact that Chowder denies logic more than just a few times in his show (which in TV talk is called breaking the fourth-wall). And he also says "Do you by any chance have anything yummy or delicious to eat?" He had lost 12 gifts to 12 people around the FusionFall World: Blossom, Wilt, Numbuh Five, Billy, Bloo, Grandpa Max, Mac, Mandy, Ben, Tetrax, Demongo, & Cheese. He also appears during the Birthday Bash and Valentine's Day events at the cardboard castle selling Flarts for Valentine's Day. Ackownledgement He has his own statue in Sector V along with Finn, Rex, Flapjack, and Ben. Game Changes *Chowder arrived in FusionFall during Thanksgiving, 2010, where he acted as a warp gate to his innards, which has been invaded by Fusion Chowder, Poison Puckerberries, and the nearly invincible Fusion Kimchis Fuse's Fusions, forcing the player to destroy them to protect the real Chowder. It should be noted that Fusion Chowder, Chowder's Fusion is actually inside Chowder himself who respectively is inside the Cul-de-Sac, a major target of Fuse's army. It is possible that it was caused when the hero finds the puckerberries. Trivia *On July 27, 2011 his nano was released along with Johnny Test, Zak Saturday, Gumball, Rigby, Titan, and AmpFibian (Unstable Nano). *Chowder is one of the few new characters with a Fusion counterpart. *Sometimes when you talk to Chowder he realizes that he breaks the fourth wall, saying: "Help, I think I'm trapped in a videogame!" *All the other characters from Chowder except Schnitzel, Sour Ron, the Wisdom Tooth, and Kimchi only appear in the game inside chowders mouth as part of the missions you do, Chowder mentions them a lot. *Chowder is one of the two new fusions that is fought twice. The other is Finn. *A fusion is in Chowder himself, who is in Peach Creek Commons Cardboard Castle. Gallery Chowder in his mouth.jpg|Chowder in his mouth as a part of his FusionFall Adventure Chowder at Knishmas.png|Chowder at the Knishmas event in 2009 Chowder Statue.png|Chowder's statue in Sector V FusionFall_Chowder.jpg|Chowder's Fusion Fall artwork Category:Nanos Category:NPCs Category:Characters Category:Animals